


daybreak open your eyes

by falsely_true



Series: fire emblem: three houses [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, i need answers intsys, if you're fused with her does that means she feels/hears/sees it too when you do the no pants dance?, lay my soul to rest, my worst nightmare, no beta we die like men, y'all ever think about how sothis is like the cursed thrid wheel whenever you do the diddly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsely_true/pseuds/falsely_true
Summary: a daunting revelation.





	daybreak open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing:** dimitri alexandre blayddid/byleth; dimitri alexandre blayddid/gender-neutral!reader
> 
> **genre:** fluff; sort of crack?
> 
> **a/n:** wow my first ever fire emblem fic?  
behold, the drabble/ficlet that was supposed to be a joke, but otherwise evolved,,, a chronicle of my purple prose,, inspired by a discussion i'd rather not relive lmao

the soft light of dawn peers through the curtain, the two lovers illuminated, bathed in an ethereal white glow. the bedroom was slightly cluttered, truly as testament of the previous night’s activities—an unabashed witness of the couple’s midnight tryst.  
this seraphic canvas’ core however, was the expanse of the bed; the immaculate sheet capturing the outline of the two lithe bodies, bare and locked in a loving embrace.  
one, however, stirred before the other. slowly opening their eyes, they looked on blearily. it’s too bright. yawn. still tired from the previous night’s romantic rendezvous. so instead of fighting against the tendrils of sleep, they decided to succumb to it, resting their eyes once more. they tightened their hold around the figure, nuzzling ever closer. languidly tracing circles on the soft skin beneath them, they placed gentle kisses on the crook of his neck.  
they released a content sigh, relishing in his comforting warmth. soft, golden locks tickling them slightly.

but the halcyon moments of the afterglow does not remain for long as the post-nut clarity rears its ugly head and they realise, at that moment in time and space, that they and sothis are one, two souls—mind and body—become one; two sides of the same coin—sharing all thoughts, feelings, and sensations—together for the remainder of their shared existence. horror laced their voice:  
« oh no, _they softly whispered. _ »

**Author's Note:**

> *lower-case letters are intentional  
*english is not my first language--i apologise for any mistakes i failed to correct  
*i write dialogues slightly differently than what you'd usually find because that is what i'm used to using in the french system--i apologise in advance for any confusion i may cause  
*like my work? consider leaving a comment or kudo // buying me a coffee // checking out my other stuff


End file.
